


TETSURO

by chiakkiintheakira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Memories, Family, Future, Gen, No Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiakkiintheakira/pseuds/chiakkiintheakira
Summary: Kuroo Tetsuro received a letter from his mother, whom he had not seen for many years. His first half of his roots were in Tokyo, Nekoma, and volleyball. On his 26th birthday, he went to his mother's hometown to find his other half. The article will mention: Kuroo Tetsuro's childhood, dreams of a childhood, speech at the Nekoma graduation ceremony, thinking when choosing a career, seniors and family he met as an adult.
Relationships: Kuroo - Relationship, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 1





	TETSURO

01

The night of Shibuya is filled with the smell of winter, and the cold wind blows away the aroma of oden in the convenience store. When you walk into the crowd, you will drown in the city like water droplets with the hurried office workers and high school students wandering after class. The neon signs of the billboard lit up people's tired and fuzzy face, and Kuroo Tetsuro waited for the call to be connected while sideways to make way for the girls in the miniskirts. The baseball metal pendants on the girls’ purses clinked . He withdrew his attention when the female voice came from the earpiece.

"Yes, reserve ten seats for this Friday night and you don't need to prepare a menu in advance."

Kuroo’s boss received a promotion order yesterday and will leave Tokyo for the Volleyball Association branch in Osaka next year. To prevent the lack of suitable izakaya after get off work hours, he is reserving seats for the celebration banquet two days later.

After hanging up the phone, Kuroo just passed by the mailbox downstairs in the apartment. The mini door of the mailbox was rarely opened. Generally speaking, only New Year’s cards and bills will appear in the mailbox, but at the beginning of the month, both possibilities are ruled out. Was it the wedding invitation of a student at the same level? Kuroo opened the letter box expectantly, and found that it was a very ordinary letter with handwritten characters on the envelope.

The sender is Ayako Mori.

Kuroo put the letter in the hallway and clicked on the unread message on the phone. It was a message from his grandmother on LINE, telling him to go home for dinner on the 17th of this month, and finally she sent jumping bunny emoji pack . Kuroo replied with the same series of emoticons, it was the same rabbit making the OK gesture. Kuji Leiming also sent a message, saying that she will perform in public on Tuesday and will probably be home very late. Kuroo replied to her that it was okay, as long as the gift arrived on time.

Kuji seconds back:?  
After half a minute, Kuji: OK :D

Kuroo signed for a courier before going out on Friday and opened a box full of hairspray. It seems can use last a long time. This was a birthday gift from Kuji. Kuroo took advantage of the wet hair and half-dry condition and picked up a can and opened it for a trial, rubbed a little on the palm of his hand, and tossed the hair to a satisfactory state after melting. Taking advantage of the good morning sun, he took a selfie and sent it to Kuji, who could not read it back.

Kuroo moved to the 11th floor of this apartment building with Sakura last spring. It is very close to the Volleyball Association headquarters where he works, and it is very convenient to commute on foot. When he first started working, he moved home from the dormitory of the school. Just like when he was a student, he got up at 5 o'clock in the morning for a run and then made breakfast. He was very busy when he joined the company, and he would not be able to keep up with the dinner time at home when he was working overtime. He would often solve it in a shop near the station. He didn't move out to live alone until his working condition stabilized. The non-contact work in the first half of the year forced him to work in isolation at home for nearly two months, and his grandma often took his grandfather to make surprise visits.

Tokyo Olympics is coming soon, and the Volleyball Association's work is more abundant than in previous years. After get off work, Kuroo and a few colleagues walked to the izakaya first. It was the one they had been going to. Beer, tempura, skewers, and tobacco. As soon as the curtain was opened at the door, there were all kinds of things. The smell comes out.

They were arranged to sit at a large table in the corner of the hall, and started chatting after ordering. He has been employed for so long, and Kuroo is still the youngest in the department. To be precise, his department has not had any new employees since he. Later colleagues arrived soon, including Saruto, who was transferred to Osaka this time. She was the mentor of Kuroo's newcomer period, and Kuroo has always been taken care of by her. This transfer is tantamount to assigning her original work responsibilities to Kuroo's shoulders.

After drinking a sip of beer and wiping off the foam from the corners of his mouth, it is like taking off his suit jacket and revealing the shirt inside, which is regarded as the real off-get off work. The izakaya is very lively, and every guest is chatting about their lives. Kuroo sits in a circle of seniors who are older than him, adding wine to them from time to time, and then they continue to talk. Although everyone's work revolves around volleyball, their respective hobbies are different, and the content of the chat is like the heat on the grill.

After the meal, some wine lovers wanted to renew the stall. Senior Saruto said that she wanted to go home because there were child in the family who needed to take care of he. Kuroo offered to send she off. He and Saruto stood at the intersection waiting for a taxi. The wind at night was much stronger than during the day, and they didn't feel cold when they came out of the warm store.

Things that are inconvenient for people to say will not burden the person who speaks at this time. Kuroo thanks to Saruto, "Senior, thank you very much for helping me with work." Saruto smiled gently, "Never mind." However, Kuroo wanted to say something more. He heard that the original transfer to Osaka should be two people, one of whom was him, but there was only one senior in the final list. Saruto saw through his intentions and preemptively said, "Is Kuruo in love?"

Kuroo was a little surprised, "No." After thinking about it, he added, "I did before. I broke up after graduating from college."  
Saruto retracted her gaze from the traffic, her character was quite straightforward, "I guess that's it."  
"Kuroo, you don't seem to be good at accepting other people's kindness."

Saruto was no longer in a hurry to take a taxi. After thinking about it, she looked at Kuroo's eyes and said, "I am friendly to you at work because I have expectations of you. You don't need to feel that you need to thank me in particular."

Saruto still can remember Kuroo's resume. The thin paper that can be called an elite resume exposes Kuroo's college experience. The premier academy, major and minor academics and practice are excellent, V League star player, Saruto is very optimistic about his future, so she has been devoted to training him.

"You have made sufficient preparations for this job, and I will treat him the same way if someone else can do it." After Saruto finished speaking, she exhorted, "Next year will be very special. Go bold and show your fists ."

After Kuroo put Saruto into the car and chewed her words repeatedly, he thought of the letter in the hallway. Mori Ayako is his mother, and the letter comes from she who he has never seen again 21 years ago. Kuroo thought, if Saruto-sen was expecting to help herself in this way, did the mother who left herself at home feel that Kuroo could not meet her expectations as a child?

Kuroo sat near the edge of the flowerbed on the side of the road and turned on the phone to call his father. The phone was picked up quickly, Kuroo said hello first, and then asked him if he had gone home. His father's name is Kuroo Chiaki, and his job is to sell medicines. He is always busy, but he went home on time today and had dinner with his family.

"Dad, she wrote to me the other day." Kuroo looked at the dark night sky, and after saying this, he felt the air around him flow again.

"She? Who?"  
"..." Kuroo didn't know what name to use to replace that person, so he was silent, hoping that his father could guess it. Kuroo Chiaki saw that his son didn't reply, so he guessed at various possibilities. "You mean your mother?" Dad didn't mind the title, and Kuroo admitted.


End file.
